No books found
by o0 B0uB0u 0o
Summary: OS slash RWDM


Bien l'bonjour chers z'amis! D

Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic d'un genre nouveau je l'avoue! Je cumule les premières fois ce coup ci ... première OS, premier slash, première fic Ron/Draco.

'Fin bon, J'espère que ça va vous plaire! D

Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages sont à JKR. Sauf évidement tout ce qui concerne leur mentalité! D

* * *

Draco se trouvais dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit; il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder la seconde préfete en chef (son homologue): Hermione Granger.

Pendant ce temps là, une jeune petite brune réfléchissait à la manière d'éviter ce, ô combien magnifique, blond ténébreux (NdA: magnifique paradoxe que cette phrase!) qui, depuis quelques temps, avait une fâcheuse manie de lui coller aux basques! Elle se trouvait sous un arbre dans le parc du château en face du lac.

Ron et Harry étaient encore à leur entraînement de Quidditch.

Draco sortait du château lorsque, ô Merlin, il l'aperçut! Un halo blanc l'entourait, elle était vêtue d'une robe de voile rose et avait une couronne de fleurs dans ses magnifiques cheveux et …

Malefoy? Malefoy? Tu me baves dans les cheveux!!!!

Gné? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Hermione!!!! 'fin euh Granger!! Tu … tu … enfin … euh chui déjà à côté de toi? Comment ce fait-ce?

Bah il me semble que tu es pourvu de deux membres inférieurs que l'on nomme plus communément jambes et que donc par le fait, tu t'en ai servi pour venir!

Bon bah écoutes, j'vais te laisser faut qu'j'y aille! '

Il prit ses jambes à son cou lorsque …

Baaaaaaaaam!!!

Mr Malefoy? Vous vous sentez bien?

Qué? Qué que jé u ..?

Un cognard perdu Mr Malefoy qui …

Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous Malefoy?!?

Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient plus longues et plus fines. Ça peau était aussi beaucoup plus blanche. Ses cheveux semblaient eux aussi plus longs. Un miroir était posé sur la table de nuit. Il le saisit et …

Mr Malefoy!! Réveillez-vous!!

Il venait de s'évanouir.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et on vit entrer un Harry Potter totalement paniqué qui, aidé par Angelina Johnson, portait Ron Weasley, inanimé …

Que ce passe t-il Mr Potter?

C'est Ron, il s'est évanoui d'un seul coup et il est tombé!!

Il est tombé où et comment?

Bah de son balai sur le terrain de Quidditch!

Rentrez dans votre tour tout les deux, je m'occupe de lui.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Draco et Ron étaient sortis de l'infirmerie, mais des changements bizzars avaient oppérés ... 

0o0 Une semaine auparavant, dans la grande salle 0o0

Salut les gars!!

Tous le regardèrent avec un air surpris.

Bah quoi? Vous êtes pas content de voir votre vieux pote sortir de l'infirmerie?

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Pfouaaah Malefoy!! T'as un peu abusé des potions d'la mère Pomfresh dis moi!!

_Malefoy ..._

Mais c'est moi, R ...

Toute la grande salle éclata finalement de rire.

Il se retourna et c'est alors qu'il se vit, se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards.

Son lui même se retourna aussi et lorsqu'ils se virent, tout deux partirent en courrant hors de la grande salle sous les rires de leurs camarades.

Les deux eux mêmes se retrouvèrent au dernier étage du château.

T'es qui toi?

C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question! 'Fin bon, j'suis Ron Weasley! Mais ché pas c'que j'fous dans le corps de ce c de mes deux de Malefoy! Et toi t'es qui?

Eh bien figure toi que je suis ce c de tes deux de Malefoy comme tu dis!!

Oups ... Sorry mÔsieur! ) Je t'aime Malefoy!

Bon ta gueule Weasmoche!! Faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution pour que je retrouve au plus vite mon corps de dieu et que je sorte de ton corps tout moche!

_Mmmh mais il est tellement musclé que j'me mangearais ... enfin que j'te mangerais mon ptit Ronny! Gé ... uu Qu'est ce qui me prend?  
_

Bah ché pas moi ...

La bibliothèque!!

Ouai pas bête!!

Et nos deux amis partirent pour la bibliothèque.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Mrs Pince lorsqu'elle vtit les deux ennemis jurés entrer ensemble dans sa bibliothèque!

'Fin bon passons ...

Bon écoute Weasley, faut qu'on cherche un bouquin qui pourrait nous perlettre de trouver la formule pour retrouver nos corps respectifs!

Va falloir chercher dans toute la bibliothèque?!? NdA: On reconnait bien là le courage exemplaire de Ron!

Bah ou ... attend!!

Draco pronnonça une formule que Ron ne comprit pas et c'est alors qu'un parchemin apparut devant eux.

C'est quoi ça?

Draco ne répondit pas et écrit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pu voir sinscrire sur le parchemin: no books found.

Putain on est dans la merde!!

Mais quoi?!? J'comprend rien à c'que t'as fait!

Bon écoute Weasley, c'est un parchemin magique où tu inscris ce que tu cherche et dans le lieu où tu veux le chercher et il t'indique où le trouver sauf que là, y'a aucun livre pour nous aider! La bibliothèque de Poudlard est quand même l'une des plus riches du monde magique alors si on ne trouve rien ici, c'est foutu ...

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent douloureuses pour les deux jeunes hommes. 

Mais ils se raprochèrent de plus en plus.

Ils étaient maintenant soudés dans l'adversité. Ils ne trouvaient toujours pas de livre pour les aider et c'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Entrez.

Bonjour professeur.

Messieurs. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

Eh bien en fait professeur, nous aimerions quitter Poudlard et poursuivre nos études à distance.

Très bien c'est votre choix et je le respecte.

Mais, nous avons juste un problème ... C'est que comment vous expliquer ... cela va vous parraître très étrange voyez vous mais ...

Laisse Draco, je vais lui expliquer. En fait, nous ne savons comment, mais nos esprits se sont échangés. C'est à dire que là, ce n'est pas Draco Malefoy qui vous parle mais Ronald Weasley et vive versa.

Je sais messieurs.

Je vais donc vous faire passer pour morts. Qu'en penssez vous?

Même si ça va être un déchirement pour nos famille je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Qu'est ce que tu en pense Ron?

Oui ... je crois aussi. Mais, comment allez vous justifier notre décès?

Lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard, c'est à dire cet après midi à 16h30 précisement, deux hommes cagoulés vous enlèveront. A partir de cet instant, vous ne reverez plus jamais vos proches puisque vous serez morts.

Nos deux futurs morts furent désapointés par cette remarque, qui bien qu'évidente, leur avait échappée.

professeur, pensez vous qu'un jour nous pourrons retrouver nos apparences?

Oui, je le pense un jour ... les progrès de la magie avancent de jour en jour ... mais malheureusement, vous serez 'morts' donc hors de question de revoir vos familles.

D'accord ...

Bon et bien messieurs, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller préparer vos bagages discretement.

Ne vous inquietez pas, nous avons élu domicile dans la salle sur demande!

Oh très bien! Et bien à cet après midi messieurs!

* * *

C'est mélancoliques que Ron et Draco préparèrent leurs bagages.

Draco et Ron retrouvaient de vieilles photos de leurs famille, de leurs amis ... maintenant ils ne les reverraient plus ... il fallait s'y faire.

L'heure de se rendre à Pré au Lard arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Ils avaient élaboré un plan pour se retrouver tout les deux au moment de l'enlèvement.

Chacun partit de son côté, avec les mais de leurs corps.

16h30

Le moment était venu.

Hey Weasmoche!! T'es vraiment une troche de belette aujourd'hui!!

Répète un peu ça sombre idiot!!

Oui, j'te l'dis t'es vraiment trop con! Et puis tes deux boulets qui te servent d'amis, tu devrais les changer, ils font trop peur!!

Deux mages cagoulés déboulèrent alors et c'est dans un nuage de fumée que disparurent Ron, Draco et leurs ravisseurs.

* * *

Voila maintenant une semaine que Ron et Draco étaient morts aux yeux de leurs familles.

Il vivait dans une sublime petite maison sur l'île de Man. Ils venaient de passer leurs examens et devenaient de plus en plus complices.

Un soir, Ron mit son pyjama ce qui se résumait à un calçon et alla s'allonger dans le canapé pour lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

Draco, lui, était assi au bar de la cuisine et regardait Ron.

_Il est beau ... musclé à souhait ... une magnifique bouche ... et ... _

Draco sentit alors que son pantalon le serrait quelque peu.C'est alors qu'il se leva, s'approcha tout doucement de Ron et ...

Ca va Draco?

Oui très bien ...

Draco s'assit alors à califourchon sur Ron qui devina tout de suite ses intentions. Il laissa tomber son journal, ôta la chemise du jeune blond qui commençait à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Une fois toutes ces formalités remplies, Draco enleva le calçon de Ron qui devenait maintenant gênant pour ce dernier. Ron fit de même avec le pantalon et le boxer de son ami.

Ils contemplèrent tout deux leurs érections qui étaient à leurs sommum. Ron attira Draco contre lui. Cette sensation d'un corps nu contre le sien, c'était vraiment… étrange. Etrange et particulièrement plaisant. Il sentit une main se serrer autour de son membre. Ron était allongé sur le dos pendant que le blond s'activait lentement sur ça chose comme l'appellait Hermione à l'époque où elle était encore coincée. C'était délicieux. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation auparavant. Le plaisir était intense. Sa respiration s'accélérait à chaque seconde. Il transpirait, alors qu'il ne faisait presque aucun mouvement. Au moment fatidique où il sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir résister, Draco se releva et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux flamboyants de son ami. Il le saisit et le retourna. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant dans son dos jusqu'à son ô combien divin postérieur. C'est alors que Draco entra en Ron. Après de nombreuse minutes de va et vient, Draco se libéra en lui et tout deux crièrent leurs noms.

* * *

Les années avaient passées depuis cette magnifique soirée. Il y en avait eu beaucoup d'autre en mieu.

Ron et Draco s'étaient habitués à leurs nouveau corps et chacun trouvait amusant de se faire du plaisir soi même autrement qu'avec la traditionnelle masturbation.

**¤¤¤ END ¤¤¤**

* * *

Et voila!! J'espère que ça vous à plu! D

Oubliez pas la ptite case en bas! D


End file.
